moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ehri Skywing
Description Lady Ehri Meira Skywing is the third and youngest daughter of Lord Leorne Arthion Skywing and Lady Roni Orienla Skywing (née Mirthvale). A priestess of the Light and an acclaimed scholar of art and literature, she is elegant, influential and carries herself with virtue and discipline. Like her two older sisters, Ehri resides in the Skywing Manor and indulges herself in books on a daily basis. She prefers intellectual sparrings to brutal axe-fights, therefore possessing a rather feminine and fragile exterior. Even in grave battles, the Lady presents herself with grace and mercy, extending idealism and affection to her comrades in hopes of renewed aspiration. Like a winter hyacinath on the Ironwall Dam, Lady Ehri walks alone. One can sometimes see her down the corn fields of Hillsbrad, or near the Ruins of Lordaeron. Though present at major political events and conferences, the Lady prefers neutrality and carries a low profile. She rarely elaborates on her thoughts unless pushed with a good purpose. Lady Ehri is considerate of others, though strict with herself. She is chaste and maintains a lifestyle of responsibilties and organization. Despite her awareness of mortals' delights, Lady Ehri avoids any type of alcohol consumption and substances, finding them undesirable. She is informed of the concepts of lust and hatred, yet believes them to be inferior to intelligence. However, if one could morph such hatred into vengeance and play the active role of the villain with a brilliant mind, then the Lady would spare the individual her respect. Of course, consecration would soon follow. History Birth Lady Ehri was born prior to the Rise of the old Horde (512 K.C.) in Dalaran. Both of her parents were accomplished wizards and members of the Kirin Tor, though they did not serve as direct eyes to record humans' manipulation of magic in the Magocratic city. Under the purple banner, the young Lady went through extensive training as a magic-wielder that specialized in the Arcane. She excelled in the fine arts and demonstrated exceptional skills in diplomacy at a young age. Lady Ehri was friends with Lady Leeleei Lightsong, the only child of the noble House of Lightsong, who later on went missing during the destruction of the city. First and Second Wars A delicate rose yet to bloom, Lady Ehri did not directly participate in the events of the First War. She was protected under the powerful ley lines of Dalaran and had a pleasant earlier childhood. She graduated from the Academy of Dalaran with honors, to which her father granted her the gift of a dragonhawk companion, Palewing. However, spiritual freedom at the time was but a dream, as the young maiden remained caged with peer pressure and high expectations from her House. Leorne was protective of his three daughters for the wizard knew of the Fall of Stormwind and feared that vengeance would come in no time like the sizzling flames. As the daughter of the Patriarch, however, the young Lady was introduced to many of his father's associates and had access to the Purple Parlors and Libraries. There she continued to expand her intellectual pool that would later on serve as a decisive factor to her success and fame. She was innocent and idealistic, unlike her father who envisioned the soon-to-come downfall that burdened his mind greatly. At the time, Lady Ehri knew nothing of despair or treachery as she remained relatively sheltered. Third War The Skywings continued to serve the Kirin Tor and therefore the Alliance as Lady Ehri and her siblings lived in Dalaran in peace. However, as the Scourge swept through the city, the young Lady witnessed bloodshed much to her dismay. At the edge of the city's destruction, Lord Leorne Skywing took his family into hiding with the help of Ambassador Spencius Sunspade and his wife Rachel Marren. (The couple also had a child, Araym, born 602 K.C.) It was during this time that the sensitive and innocent Lady sensed her inability to justify magic under the notion of violence. She took an interest in the graceful Light, although she never fully shifted from the volatile Arcane. One night after dinner, Lord Leorne and Ambassador Spencius had a heated argument that resulted in bitter separation. At the break of dawn, Lord Leorne and his fellow Skywings set off to voyage to the Northern land, while the Sunspades stayed behind in hopes of crossing the sea to Theramore. Lady Ehri and her family answered the Prince's call, and with four years of hard work, Lord Leorne managed to establish landholdings and reputation among his brethren, who later called themselves the Blood Elves. The Skywings did not venture to the Outlands and chose to stay in Quel'Thalas instead, where Ehri was given more freedom to study the Light. She proved to be sufficient in healing, though the Lady seemed more interested in the spectral realm. It was speculated during this time that she was able to transform into the image of a doe under the influences of Spectral Guise. After the Sundering Lord Leorne was informed of Prince Kael'Thas's corruption. Soon after, he arranged a meeting with Spymaster Choleven to update himself on the situations of Dalaran, now with Aethas Sunreaver as one of the Council of Six. Meanwhile, Lady Ehri joined the Sunguard, where she concidentally met Araym, the son of Ambassador Spencius. Unbeknownst to the half-elf teenager and the young maiden's parents, their friendship blossomed into pristine love. The two shared a close bond and went on many adventures together - ones that involved flipping past the walls of the city to chase hawkstriders. However, Lord Leorne soon learned of the Sunspade boy's identity, and told Lady Ehri to cut all ties with him. He seeked to confront Ambassador Spencius of his son's presence, although the two men have not spoken for years. Unfortunately, Lord Leorne learned through an anonymous letter in his private mailbox that the Sunspade couple have come across their end prior to reaching Theramore. Lord Leorne decided to keep a watchful eye on Araym as the half-elf boy and her daughter's friendship flourished. In no time, however, Lady Ehri was sent back to Dalaran to continue her studies. She was more than delighted to see the city where she once called home and resided there until its shift in allegiance. Before the Lady's departure, Araym gave her a precious and hand-crafted Scarlet Signet. Lady Ehri did not know of its meaning at the time, but that signified his disappearance, and those were the first steps to her childhood friend's corruption. The Sunwell Ehri was summoned from Dalaran by her House to join the forces of the Horde as they traveled to the Outlands to stop the Prince's madness. Together the troops met up with the Shattered Sun Offensive and retook Sun's Reach, where they situated themselves prior to the Sunwell battle. Ehri utilized many new spells during this crucial battle and her grasp of the Light elevated drastically. The thirst for Arcane power has faded (though not completely) as her major focus greatly shifted to that of the Light and its mirroring Darkness. Her aura has begun to change from that of a cerulean-lavender to warm gold, with the sihouette of wings occasionally apparent behind her back. She also rescued a small dove during this mission, a creature that she named Lobelia. It seemed oddly intelligent for a bird, but the lady has yet to see it reveal its true identity. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Kirin Tor Category:Sunreavers Category:Ravenholdt Category:The Auxiliary Category:House of Skywing Category:Priests Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Recent of 1/7/2014 It has been a while since the Dalaran incident, and Ehri has gotten used to the life in Quel'Thalas. After a long rest from military obligations, she has returned to the front and enlisted herself for a soldier position in the Regiment. The lady still enjoys reading and writing on the side. Occasionally her poems can be seen published in the Silvermoon Daily. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Books, quills, flowers, mirrors, glass ornaments, rubies, lapis lazulis, tea parties, dragonhawks, cats, silks of all kinds, bows and other frilly decorations for the hair, jewelry. Dislikes: Alcohol, smoking, substances, vulgarity, tattoos, insects, violence in general. Hobbies: Painting, enchanting, reading and writing poems. Relationships with Others Although Ehri is a driven and focused individual, prioritizing her academics and priestly responsibilities over entertainment and the softer emotions, she is in fact quite idealistic and deeply affectionate towards her friends. She sees her life as filled with passion, happiness and optimism, choosing to believe in the good of the people even in deception and treachery. This on some levels has led her to troublesome incidents, although luck has been on her side for unknown reasons in times of need. She has certain utilitarian beliefs and presents herself almost always in a ladylike and careful fashion, protecting her innocence at core. She can be naive and stubborn at times, but rarely a fool. Ehri was a citizen of Dalaran before its shift in allegiance and now resides near the Arathi Mountains for solitude and other reasons. From time to time, Ehri would travel to Silvermoon and Orgrimmar. She is lawful neutral and not strongly fond of the New Horde, though she is allied with the Auxiliary and serves as one of its medics. Ehri lacks melee skills, but is diplomatic and intellectual. She uses these traits to aid in spoken matters and conferences on behalf of the Auxiliary. As of this year, Ehri is part of the Dawnfury Concordant, and is among the Medicants that serve its particular Unit. She is quite fond of dragonhawks, as her family breeds them. Palewing, her pink dragonhawk, has been with her since it was a hatchling and she sees it as a trusted companion that has accompanied her on many journeys. Vino, a grey wolf that was given to her by the kettle master in Orgrimmar, is currently her ground mount. It has a rather nasty temper but Ehri stresses its importance nonetheless when introducing the wolf. Ehri has maintained life-long friendships with a few notable soldiers of the Horde. Below are some friends she's made through the years: Araym Sunspade: Aka "Spade", her comrade who's currently MIA. They are childhood friends and share a deep yet abstract relationship that is neither romantic nor platonic. She has waited long for his return and believes that they will meet again. The priestess thinks of him often but suppresses her intimate thoughts knowing that it may burden the both of them, moreso distracting her. She has dreamed of seeing his silhouette on a cliff in the thundering storm on multiple occasions, something she is still unable to decipher even to this day. Recently they have had a brief reunion. Seeing him once more after about a decade was more than heartwarming for the priestess, though she knows he will be forever alone and on the run like the wind. Lady Flamina: Ehri is unaware of the elderly woman's surname, although she suspects Lady Flamina to be one with the time, related to the Bronze Dragonflight. The massive amount of knowledge Lady Flamina seems to possess as an educated individual intrigues Ehri greatly, as the priestess rarely extends her respect or interest on such levels. She possesses a red ruby'esque hairpin made from a chip off of the draconic transformation of Lady Flamina as well as several other finely-made jewelry given by her. "Viiper": A forsaken rogue that's been honored the Gladiator title multiple times from tournaments, Viiper has known Ehri for much of his undeath, witnessing her growth and development through cold, auburn eyes. He is cunning and relentless, regularly seen at barbaric events. They met after a match in Nagrand where Ehri was spectating with her lady friends. Viiper, despite his apathetic facade, has always been tolerant towards the priestess. He taught her the ways of arena and over the long seasons, they have developed a bond that none can break, walking separate lives yet always supporting each other. He is her dagger in the dark, and she is his lady that rivals the moon. Lemmey Kilmister: Even though the Executor scolded and threatened Ehri often when she was a child, he is like a father figure to the priestess. Lemmey has given Ehri access to the Undercity many times and protected her on multiple occasions back when he was only a Deathguard regardless of his bloodthirsty tendencies and cruel ways. Despite the fact that neither of them shares or understands the other's lifestyle, they have come to trust each other, and consult one another on important matters. Caedus Maleven: She admires his enchanting skills, which is rumored to be one of the best on Azeroth. They usually chit-chat outside of the gates of Silvermoon, though they are but strangers that share vastly different values. Ehri is intrigued yet troubled by his thirst for chaos and wishes to purify him in the long run. Bellareve Del'Ishar: A shy yet warm-hearted female, Ehri considers Bella's presence unique and special. She wishes to bring her to more tea parties so Bella is introduced to aristocratic life, something she finds that Bella might be fond of. Bella is the only female acquaintance as far as Ehri knows to possess sea-blue hair. Leeleei Lightsong: Leeleei is Ehri's childhood friend. They have been together since the old Dalaran times. The two little elven girls would often explore the Legerdemain Lounge, where they found pretty stained-glass windows and strange rooms. Eventually they parted ways, as both of them had other obligations to fulfill. Ehri wishes to reconcile with Leeleei one day, but the only clue she has is a mechanical squirrel Leeleei made her as a present, which is now stored in a glass box on a shelf in her room. Ehri treasures it very much and hopes to use it to find her lost friend. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Kirin Tor Category:Sunreavers Category:Ravenholdt Category:The Auxiliary Category:House of Skywing Category:Priests Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage